story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiori Yumehara
(夢原 しおり Yumehara Shiori) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Sexy type idol using violet theme colour. Shiori has long, flowing blonde hair and and she wears a silver tiara and a pair of gold star dangles. Her eyes are purple and she has thinned eyebrows. In season 2, her hair is worn in low braided pigtails. For spring & summer she wears a pale purple shirt with a lavender skirt that has a band around the waist held by a thin brown belt with gold buckle. This is paired with white tube socks, purple Mary Jane shoes, a gold bracelet, and a purple necklace with an S charm. For autumn & winter, Shiori switches this out with a very similar outfit. Her top is now long sleeved with peter pan collar and her skirt is changed in style. She wears the same shoes but with ribbon around the ankles and white stockings. She takes off her necklace and bracelet. Shiori is known for her reserved personality and has gentle nature like that of a fortune teller. She also has a wise character who likes to tell any people's fortunes. Often speaks in a pithy voice. Yumehara (夢原): Yume (夢) means dream while hara (原) means field. Shiori (しおり) means either "poem" or "song". Sarah mean "lady", "princess", or "noblewoman". This may be a reference to her main motif. Fortuyn mean "fortune". Angela Sakuragi: Angela's first impression of Shiori was that she was a shy, pithy, and wise girl without nature. But when Shiori leads Germanic 07, Angela stated that she misjudged her. Soon, they became really good friends. Shiori and Angela have a lot in common, such as their soft attitude. They also have a sweet tooth for Angela's treats, and are frequently the first to propose a break during practise. Chieri Yamakawa: Compared to the others, Chieri is the least surprised by Shiori and her behavior. She is fine with her and gets along with her well; but sometimes she is frightened by her intensity. Paola Himeko: Paola respects Shiori, and thinks of her as a wise girl who tells fortune. Paola was thus extremely happy when Shiori became a group leader, and proclaimed that she really admires Shiori. The two girls became close friends in Season 2. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri helped Shiori to understand her shyness and to overcome the power's issues. Shiori also admires Mayuri and longs to someday join her on stage. As the series went on, Shiori forms a bond with Mayuri. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian first met Shiori when Shiori tells her a fortune. Shiori later joins Germania 07 only after witnessing the "fun interaction" between Lillian and Freja. Ryo Izumisawa: Shiori and Ryo are fairly close rivals. Cacao (singer): Due to their lack of cooking skills and similar personalities, Shiori and Cacao have bonded fairly well. They both show reservations about things and hesitate when it comes to certain feelings, but they never seem to have trouble getting along. Hatsune Sorata: In manga before the final exams, Shiori and Hatsune often the only two to show up steps, with the others studying at home. During this time, they strengthen their friendship, with Hatsune teaching Shiori to do cosmetics. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara finds Shiori to be very beautiful, and envies expressive voice, and at one time started to teach her how to cook, when the two are alone in the class. She also finds Shiori's snacks to be delicious and has enjoyed eating her snacks. Freja Bondevik: Shiori's view on Freja changed after she found out that Freja and Kirara had been searching for Freja's bat throughout the entire night. In return, Shiori told Freja a fortune how to make her trauma faded. Touched, Freja declared that Shiori would be her 'sisterly' friend despite the protest of other. Sonata Otome: Shiori has often been polite to Sonata. The only exception was when Sonata suggested that if Shiori took another job, she would be really popular among people. Saki Kurumizawa: Shiori is fond of Saki's paintings and wishes to build a body that rivals that of her or to become even stronger than Saki. Other than that, Shiori doesn't seem get along with Saki much. Reina Takamori: Occasionally greets. Megumi Akishino: Megumi was shocked when she first found out in a phone conversation with Reina that Shiori gives her a lucky fortune. LeaF: Might not get along... Haruno Aida: Haruno and Shiori have a friendly relationship. When the secret of Shiori's shyness being came out, Haruno was furious and felt that she had betrayed them. Later, once Shiori returns and explains everything, professing her deep desire to continue to sing with them, Haruno proceeds to hug/strangle her, claiming that she wouldn't forgive Shiori. Reina Takamori: Reina strongly admires Shiori for being elegant school because of her having a talent at fortune-telling as well as having independent, reserved, and shy personality. She tends to respectfully refer Shiori with the honorific "san". Shiho Fujiura: Shiori and Shiho have gotten pretty friendly. Judy Robinson: Shiori and Judy don't seem to get along as well as they could. Alen Shirogane: Get along pretty well. Minori Kagesawa: Initially, Shiori didn't think much of Minori, but after her debut, she began to look at Shiori in a new light and has been hanging out with her a lot more. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Shiori and Tomoy have been shown to be great friends. Ready to face each other at any given time, they rely on each other for emotional support during times of friendship. Hanami Nishikawa: Hanami is introduced to Shiori by Flower Queen. After that, they became good friends. In times when Hanami needs Shiori's help, such as taking care of her, but Shiori is willing to help her (even though she had no idea how to take care of a rabbit). As a human, they often get together. *Kanimal Partner: A unicorn named Twinkle *Specialty: Fortune-telling *Hobbies: Reading book and small talk *When people first saw her, Megumi thought she was a magician, while Freja thought she looked scary. *Sometimes, Alen will say walking into her house is scarier than riding a skateboard. *In her report card, "Don't be shy to ask" is usually written. *The first thing Shiori does when she wakes up is meditate and predicting a fortune. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep. *Shiori is the only member of Germania 07 who cannot yodel. *Shiori shares many similarities with Rinne Hoshizora from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *One bad thing about Shiori is being insecure. *Her weakness is green vegetables, especially broccoli. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl Category:Sexy Idols Category:Germanic idols